


Slytherin is the best house

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Let's see how Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black met.





	Slytherin is the best house

Our story begins when Lucissa Malfoy and Narcissa Black first met during The Sorting Ceremony in their first year. 

Narcissa was one of the first people to be sorted. She sat on the stool for mere seconds before The Sorting Hat announced, "Slytherin!"

Relieved she scurried over to the Slytherin table.

We skip down the line to Lucius Malfoy who had The Sorting Hat on his head for a second before The Sorting Hat declared, "Slytherin!"

He confidently strolled over to the Slytherin table and sat across from Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled. "Hello. I'm Narcissa Black, but my friends call me Cissy."

Lucius extended his hand and stated, "Lucius Malfoy."

Narcissa awkwardly shook his hand and asked, "Are you happy about being sorted into Slytherin?"

Lucius grinned. "Of course, Slytherin is the best house after all."

Narcissa smirked. "The other houses would disagree with that statement."

Lucius sneered. "It's true though."

Narcissa whispered, "Yeah, but don't say it so loudly."

Lucius reassured her, "Nobody is even listening to me, they're too busy listening to The Sorting Ceremony."

Narcissa replied, "Maybe, but I don't want to offend anyone."

Lucius assured her, "If you stick with me; Cissy, everybody will bow down before you and cower in fear."

Narcissa answered, "I guess I'll stick with you then."


End file.
